Liquid crystal panel is a key component of a liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal panel comprises an array substrate 11, a color filter substrate 12 and a liquid crystal 13 filled between the array substrate 11 and the color filter substrate 12. The array substrate 11 and the color filter substrate 12 form a closed liquid crystal cell by a cell assembly process so as to seal the liquid crystal 13 within the liquid crystal cell.
Uniformity in thickness of the liquid crystal cell is of great importance for the display quality. In order to that the thickness maintains uniform, columnar spacers 14 are disposed between the array substrate 11 and the color filter substrate 12.
In the case that the spacer 14 has a large rigidity, the spacer has a good support function for the color filter substrate 12 so as to prevent the color filter substrate 12 from deforming under an external force. In addition, the liquid crystal will shrink at low temperatures and the volume thereof will become smaller but the color filter substrate 12 substantially will not deform due to the large rigidity of the spacer 14; in this case, bubbles will occur in the liquid crystal cell if the liquid crystal cell is suddenly impacted by the external force, thus a defect called as low temperature bubble defect is generated.
In order to overcome the above defect, a solution of increasing the flexibility of the spacer 14 may be adopted. Although this solution may prevent occurrence of the above-described low temperature bubble defect, it weakens the function of the spacer 14 in supporting the color filter substrate 12; in this case, the color filter substrate 12 deforms a great deal under the external force and is not easy to restore, thus a defect called as press defect is generated.